The invention relates to a method for the analysis and synthesis of binary signals. Binary signals can involve individual elements (pulses, pauses) or a sequence of several elements, i.e. transmission blocks or messages.
For measurements on data lines as well as for checking received binary signals in a receiving device, methods and apparatus are used which allow the determination of signal distortion. Commercially available PCM digital signal analyzers or telegraphy distortion-measuring devices as discussed, for instance, in "Einheiten, Grundbegriffe, Messverfahren der Nachrichtenubertragungstechnik" (Units, Fundamentals, Measuring Methods in Telecommunications), 4th ed., Editor and Publisher: Siemens AG, especially at pages 150 to 157. Such devices are costly and are suitable only for pulse-modulated signals.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS No. 31 31 845 discloses a method for generating and detecting binary signals with any signal coding. For receiving binary signals, the state (0 or 1 state) of each pulses from a receiving line is sampled at a selectable sampling rate and, with the aid of a processor, a signal list is prepared which represents an image of the waveform of the line states. The content of the state list is available for an evaluation of the signal content. In the cited publication it is also mentioned that excessive signal distortion can be recognized by means of this signal list. However, no teachings are disclosed for this purpose and, in particular, it is not evident how a quantitative measurement of the signal distortion and an indication can be carried out.
Starting from the method known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS No. 31 31 845, it is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for the analysis and synthesis of binary signals, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known method of this general type, and especially which makes it possible to provide a quantitative measurement of the signal distortion. In addition, the method should also permit a synthesis of binary signals.